Julie (FD)
Julie (ジュリ Juri) is a bachelorette character in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Open-minded and serious, Julie is a sort of fashion bard. She has been traveling from place to place with her parents who have entrusted with something very precious. There is a rumour that Julie more interested in fashion rather than becoming an idol. Although Timo and Julie are considered rivals, the two will never marry each other. Julie will always be single if the player chooses not to woo her. 'Schedule' Julie lives in her own yurt near Aqua Inn at Beach Road. She likes to spend time at the beach or Honey Lake. In the evenings, she sometimes go to the Owl Bar or back to the Inn. If the weather is Rainy, Julie won't go outside at all. After the player marries Julie, she will move in with him. She spends most of her time at home, but returns to the Idol Stage every night to performing. On Sundays, she goes to Toucan Island to visit her family. If the weather is Rainy, Julie will always stay inside. Single After Married to the Player 'Gifts' Cherry Ice Cream = Cream + Milk + Cherry. This food is at Valkyrie Apartment for 1.500 Cash once you reached Summer of Year 1. The sticking point is going to be with obtaining Cherry. You have to grow Cherry from a tree, as it cannot be picked up off the ground. The tree seedling is for salek sometime in Spring at Seedling Shop of 160 Cash each. Penne all'Arabiatta = Garlic + Oil + Tomato. You can buy this cooking recipe at Valkyrie Apartment. Garlic Seeds can be bought from Seedling Shop for 50 Cash each to grow into garlic, Oil can be found at General Store, whilst Tomato comes from Seedling Shop for 30 Cash once the Tomato seeds are fully-harvested. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *10:00 to 12:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Julie has 10,000 HP or more At Beach Road, Julie wants to know how well your singing is going. Singing is a great passion of hers, and she is curious to know if you feel the same. Choice 1: It's fun! (+1500 HP) Julie is glad to hear that you've been trained on singing! Choice 2: It's boring. (-1000 HP) Julie suggests you sing at your own pace so you don't get bored. She reminds you that listening to the shining sky and feel of the breeze is refreshing. Julie tells you that over-singing is not good for voice (in her own rhythmical way), so don't overdo it. 2 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *14:00 to 16:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Julie has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Julie's 1 Heart Event When the player walks into Beach Road, he sees Julie serenading the animals. After the song is over, Julie explains that the animals used to run away from her, but now they stay and listen. Julie tells you that this place is rather marvelous thanks to you, but she is born to wander and expects to wander off yet again. Choice 1: You can't go! (+2000 HP) Julie is touched by your heartfelt plea. Julie explains that she isn't the type to stay around, but you look so sad that Julie offers to stay around a little while longer. Choice 2: If that's what you must do. (-2000 HP) She apologises for surprising you like that. 3 Heart Event *Walk back to the front of your house *19:00 to 21:00 *Monday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Julie has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Julie's 2 Heart Event AND gave him a Ring Julie is there to visit the Idol Stage before she takes off on her training overseas. Julie feels that she has already stayed too long, and wonders why you want her to stay. Choice 1: I'd feel lonely without you. (-3000 HP) Julie smiles, and admits that it would be unkind of her to leave after you've said so much. Choice 2: It's best for you. (+3000 HP) Julie ponders that idea for a moment. She never had someone try and persuade her not to go. Julie figures that perhaps today isn't the day that she'll leave. Julie promises that she won't sneak away whilst you're not paying attention. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather in town *Julie has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Julie's 3 Heart Event A dream will occur where the player went out of his house. Julie explains that she likes to train because of the people she meets along her tour. The singer understands that she can't wander forever. The Royal Seeds took root here in town, so perhaps she should stay as well. She asks what you feel about that. Choice 1: Only you can decide that. (-4000 HP) You are correct; the decision can only be made by her. Doesn't matter if it is wise or not wise, that's what she has decided. Julie yearns to continue wandering, but says she will return to her hometown where their heart belongs. Wake Up Blurb: "I wonder if Julie should stay or leave..." Choice 2: Yes! Please stay! (+5000 HP) Knowing that she valued here in the town makes Julie happy. She is grateful that the Royal Seeds lead her to this place, and meeting you has been a blessing as well. Wake Up Blurb: "A dream? How romantic that she would be mine." (Either choosing both answers, the player will wake up after this event has finished.) Date Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Tomorrow must be Sunny *Julie has 45.000 HP (4,5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Julie's Heart Events *You are going steady with Julie When the player wakes up in morning, Julie was hoping that he is free to hang out with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask him to meet her at Owl Bar by 16:00. If the player rejects her request, he will lose Heart Points with Julie. Meet Julie at Owl Bar. There, he and Julie will sit together. Julie will ask if the player likes singing, and answering with "Yes!" will make her happy and increase the player's HP (Heart Points) with Julie. At the end of date, she will thank for the time you've spent with her, and then you will automatically back at home. 'Marriage and Children' Requirements for marriage are 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel from your dream with Queen of Light, and upgrade house to Level 2 or bigger. Because Julie does not have a family living in Sylph Town, the player does not need anyone else to befriend before marrying him. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering House after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but (s)he will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Julie will have black hair and black eyes. Once fully-grown, the boy has untidy, short hair whilst the girl will get medium-length hair that reaches to her chest. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes